Sanador
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Los ojos azules de Prim, las rosas, el café. Peeta lo curaba todo.


Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la magnífica Suzanne Collins. Oh, Suzanne, gracias.

Nota de la autora: que ninguno sea benévolo. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre HG y estoy un poco perdida todavía, pese a haberme leído dos veces la trilogías. Espero ser fiel a los hechos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanador<strong>

Gritos. Me había vuelto a despertar en llanto, abrazada a mí misma y a mi almohada, temblando como una hoja, trémula por el cansancio y la impotencia. Peeta me miraba, sin decir nada, entre sus brazos el conjunto extravagante que conformaban mi cuerpo, las sábanas húmedas y ese cojín que hacía tiempo había perdido la forma. Nunca decía nada cuando me oía salir de mi inconsciente agonía, no había ninguna palabra que pudiera hacerme sentir mejor, y él nunca querría que sufriera aún más. Una vez más, sus ojos azules se clavaban con dulzura sobre mi cara, mis pelos de loca y mi sudor recorriendo a goterones mi tabique nasal, descansando sobre el terreno llano e infértil entre mi labio superior y las dos aletas que hiperventilaban.

Le abracé, como llevo haciendo durante años, y su presencia, firme y cálida, me envolvió como el papel a una magdalena. El horror se extendió en todo mi pecho, como siempre, el dolor volviéndose más llevadero. Cuando la tristeza se anida toda en un solo punto,- generalmente en el centro del pecho-, se hace insoportable, pero si la estiras, repartiendo su manto sobre un espacio mayor, quizá puedas ver con claridad. Peeta siempre tenía ese efecto, como un bálsamo que olía a pan fresco y a puesta de sol. Gale tuvo razón, finalmente, elegí a quien necesitaba para sobrevivir.

A quien guardaba silencio cuando yo me confundía en espasmos, a quien me habría la boca a base de taparme las otras vías respiratorias, para obligarme a comer cuando el día había empezado mal a causa de los recuerdos. A quien se quedaría conmigo, _siempre_. Cuando los ojos de Prim se asemejaban demasiado a los de mi hija y, sin querer, no podía evitar apartar la mirada. Cuando los mutos me perseguían, susurrando "Katniss" con su voz siseante y fría. Cuando la pérdida me sacudía tan fuerte que no conseguía coger ni siquiera una taza de café. Café, azucarillo, Finnick. Carne, caza, Gale. Jardín, flores, Primroses. No tenemos televisión, porque sería lo mismo una y otra vez: Televisión, entretenimiento, tributos. Todos aquellos que habían muerto por mi culpa. Todos aquellos que sufrían por mi culpa. La tragedia se esconde tras las máscaras más anodinas y corrientes.

Para él era igual, lo sé. Nunca me perdonaré deberle tanto. Había una fuerza en él, demasiada para la vida que había llevado. Su padre no había sido enterrado por la ceniza, no había sentido en sus tripas el vacío del hambre. Pero le habían torturado por mí, habían modificado su memoria, toda su familia se había quemado, sus restos desvaneciéndose por el 12, había luchado en dos Juegos, y aún así, seguía siendo el mismo. Quizá la edad y las falsas imágenes, la confusión, le habían cambiado un poco, pero sonreía con la misma bondad de antes, su estúpido humor irónico y curativo seguía estando ahí. Era perfecto para mí.

Yo en cambio, soy una versión desmejorada de lo que fui antes, la fatiga ha hecho mella en mí. Él me ve como era antes y me recuerda día tras día quién era, convenciéndome efímeramente de que la transformación no ha existido nunca. Con él no vuelvo a la juventud, donde mi hermana vivía y yo disfrutaba de una buena excursión al bosque. Pero logra que me acuerde de que fue, y que acepte que ya no es. Que vea el futuro como una esperanza y no como un yugo. Consigue que quiera vivir por oír las tonterías que dirá hoy, por los dos maravillosos hijos que me ha dado, esos dos ángeles que no conocen la crudeza de este mundo y que preguntan inocentemente porqué mamá tiene esas cicatrices tan feas.

Le besé, las lágrimas luchando con fiereza por ganarle la carrera a las gotas de sudor hacia mi cuello. Sus brazos me sostuvieron cerca de él, como habrían hecho de ser yo más joven. Para él lo era, seguía siéndolo. Era su Katniss. Y,- oh Dios-, lo soy. Soy suya igual que él es mío. Era algo que había tardado en asimilar, pero era así. De alguna forma, yo tenía el mismo efecto en él que el que él tenía en mí. Eso es algo que todavía me resulta incomprensible, pero es así.

Los juegos ya no existían, y yo debía rememorar todas las cosas buenas que existen cuando me despertaba como lo hice esa vez. La primera siempre fue él, Peeta. Había resultado ser más sanador de lo que yo seré jamás.

* * *

><p>Besos y abrazos,<p>

**Sirop de Framboise.**


End file.
